dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Slink (character)
Slink is one of the antagonists in Driver: Parallel Lines and a deuteragonist in Driver 76. Description 1976 In 1976, Slink was a small time criminal operating in New York and a friend of Ray who was at the time a Wheelman trying to go deeper into the criminal underworld. Ray soon falls in love with Chen-Chi but is taken by Jimmy, Slink informs Ray that Chen-Chi is the daughter of Zhou a mob boss who has become the biggest triad in New York and if the Two must to gain Zhou's trust, Ray might have the chance to take Chen-Chi from Jimmy's side. After gaining respect for the mobster, the Two are ratted-out by Jimmy and are hired by Isaiah another mob boss who's money was stolen by The Latinos, after killing Romero the leader of The Latinos Slink and Ray are kidnapped by Zhou and reveals that Jimmy has betrayed him and used him to take his empire from under his feet. He hires Slink and Ray to destroy his empire. After losing his empire, Jimmy in a fit of rage decides to kidnap Chen-Chi and Slink and Ray gave chase until Jimmy's remaining goons ambush Slink and Ray giving time for Jimmy to escape. Ray manages to kill the goons and soon meets with Slink who have relocated Jimmy trying to escape in a helicopter but the helicopter is taken down by Ray presumably killing Jimmy and Chen-Chi is rescued. Zhou rewards Ray with an affair with Chen-Chi. 1978 In 1978, Slink founds the Funky Rabbit, his strip club business, and hires Terry Kidumms, after TK is invited to Slink's club by Ray. Slink tells TK to pick up a broken-down Andec, repair it and drive it around Harlem to impress Slink. After doing so, Slink teaches TK gunfighting, helping him eliminate a man who was bothering Slink in a drive-by shooting, before TK helps Slink again by getting an enemy gang member arrested. As a gift for helping arrest the enemy, he takes TK to Coney Island, where he is introduced to racing expert The Mexican. TK proceeds to help Slink, by helping his friend repossess cars, helping Slink getting the cash from other Funky Rabbit clubs and delivering mail for him.. After doing so, Slink buys TK a new apartment block and introduces him to ex-Military veteran Bishop, who helps TK rescue prison convict Candy, all lead by a corrupt cop named Corrigan, forming a gang with Slink involved. After kidnapping Rafael Martinez in an attempt to halt the Columbian's cocaine business and then gaining the ransom money, TK is betrayed by the gang that he helped to create and is sentenced to 28 years in prison, with Slink backstabbing Ray in the process. 2006 In 2006, Slink is now a pornography director and drug dealer working with Bishop to distribute porn, directed by him through a chain of Peek-a-Boob stores and has sold off most of his strippers in place for younger, more expensive prostitutes. He has also hired a junkie bodyguard named Roost, who appears to help handle his transactions. In an attempt to lure both Bishop and Slink out, TK and Ray decide to destroy Slink's drug-dealing ring by destroying four rental cars, one of which contains a shipment of drugs. After doing so, TK uses the Ram Raider, a modified and armored Teramo, to destroy the Peek-a-Boob chains, causing Slink to get paranoid. Eventually, TK manages to hijack one of TK's transactions with Roost to meet him in person. After finishing a shooting with one of his girls, Slink realises TK was the one who had been "messing with Slink's shit". After a brief talk, Roost comes in, holding TK at gunpoint. Slink orders Roost to murder TK, but this fails after Roost is shot down in retaliation, causing Slink and his remaining crew to escape in his Pimp Wagon. Eventually, Slink is killed by TK. Later, in an attempt to lure Corrigan out of hiding, Maria acquires Slink's body, putting it into the trunk of Corrigan's limo. Maria soon gets TK to park it in Corrigan's mansion's garage to scare him out, all while surviving waves of Corrigan's security. Appearance 1978 Era During the 1978 Era, Slink is shown to have his hair done in an afro and has a mustache and a stubble growing around his face. Much like TK, he is shown to be tall, but of a skinny build. He wears a purple suit with a pastel pink dress shirt and leopard print wingtips. During some cutscenes, he wears orange aviators. His outfit is inspired by the likes of stereotypical pimps during the 1970s. 2006 Era Slink is shown to have not changed much during the 28 year time gap, although he no longer sports an afro, while his facial hair is shown to be more thicker than in 1978. He wears a white button-up shirt under a mustard-yellow vest, a pukka necklace, rings, bright blue trousers, and black and white wingtips. He wears a gray trilby with a blue ribbon. His outfit during this era is still inspired by stereotypical pimps, but this time, it's of a more modern cue. Mission Appearances *Nickel and Dime (post-mission cutscene) *Wheelman *Gunman *Hot Wheels (cutscenes) *Repoman (cutscene) *Bread Run *Air Mail *Jail Break (post-mission cutscene) *Gift Wrapped (cutscene) *Kidnap (cutscene) *Ransom (cutscene) *Era Change *Slink (killed) *Home Wrecker (deceased) Trivia *Slink appears fourteen times in the main storyline of the game, the most out of any non-playable character, beating Ray, who appears 13 times. *In the beta, Slink wore a lime green shirt during the 1978 Era instead of a pastel pink shirt. Gallery Driver Parallel Lines 1978 Slink.gif| Slink in 1978 Navigation Category:Characters Category:1978 Era Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:1976 Era Characters